List of Cenobites
This is a list of Cenobites that appear in the ''Hellraiser'' film series and related media. Introduced in Hellraiser Pinhead Chatterer The Female Butterball Introduced Hellbound: Hellraiser II The Doctor Introduced in Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth Barbie The Barbie Cenobite is bald. He has barbed wire all along his face which, appears to blind him. He also has few metal pieces on his chest stretching to the opposite side. In his breath is fire which he uses as a weapon with the gasoline he always carries. Camerahead As his name implies, he has a camera lodged in his head. Specifically his right eye. In his ear appears to be a camera loop that ends digging into his body just below his chest. He also has wire intertwined along his head, neck, and camera eye to keep them in place. He appears to have cuts all long his torso which are visible with his leather outfit. He is one of the only cenobites to be known to have facial hair. CD CD had 5 CDs embedded in his skull, one in his eyes and one in his mouth. He has a dispenser in his stomach which spits out the CDs he uses as shurikens. He had many chains wrapping and gouging into and around his skin. Along with his leather costume comes a leather mask most likely used to keep his many facial CDs in place. Dreamer Dreamer has her forehead stretched over her head with hooks on chains. Her arms are slit badly, the lower parts of her arms having the skin peeled back completely. She also has a cigarette in her throat, that was ripped open, which she is constantly smoking. Like many other cenobites she is bald. The outfit she is wearing different from that of most cenobites as well, being still forged from leather but looks like Pinhead's leather suit mixed with the outfit of a pole dancer, fish nets and all. Pistonhead Pistonhead was in his former life, J.P. Monroe. It is strongly implied through a chat with Pinhead that J.P. murdered his parents to claim their fortune. He was the owner of a night club called The Boiler Room. He was a collector of dark artworks. J.P.'s on again off again girlfriend Terri finds The Pillar of Souls, which contains Pinhead, and informs J.P. of it knowing it was right up his alley. J.P. purchases it and has it placed inside his personal quarters in The Boiler Room. He drops blood on it after being bitten by a rat. Pinhead awakes and offers him the power over flesh to create unique art if he brings Pinhead victims to absorb and be freed from the pillar. When J.P. tries to offer Terri to Pinhead, she gets the upper hand and knocks J.P. unconscious. Pinhead then asks Terri to offer him J.P. on the promise that will let her dream. When Terri reluctantly moves J.P. close enough, Pinhead drives two pistons through his head, killing him. Sometime afterwards, he is turned into the pseudo Cenobite Pistonhead. He faces Joey one last time on the construction site, before being sent to hell. Introduced in Hellraiser: Bloodline Siamese Twins Chatterer Beast He was created to be Pinhead's pet. He was made entirely of the flesh of tortured humans in the Chatterer Cenobite's image. Angelique Angelique is a bald Cenobite, with her scalp ripped in half and pulled back and held down by hooked wires. She also has hooks that dig into either side of her chest and her stomach. She is shown to wear a tight leather suit with a dress, rather than the more common cenobite robes. Introduced in Hellraiser: Inferno Wire Twins The Wire Twins wear revealing cenobite attire with their stomachs held open by wires. They are completely bald and they have wires for hair that come out the top of their heads and their eyes are held in slits by wires. they have wires coming from their forehead where the hair line is and it joins with the wires on their head. Their tongues are long, black, and serpentine, allowing them many oral sexual abilities. Their chin is attached to the collar of their bra by wires. They are constantly smiling. the wire twins both have a symbol on the side of their heads that has been carved into their head. the first twin appears to be a sickle with two dots one behind the handle and one in the centre of the sickle. while the other has a bigger sickle but having a line going through it and joining at the end of the sickle. Torso Torso is a Cenobite with the likeness of Chatterer, none of his facial features can be seen, apart from his mouth which has been stretched apart by hooked chains and small squinty eyes, though mostly covered. His face appears to be twisted and mutilated to look similar to Chatterer's burn scars. As his name suggests, he is missing his entire lower body. A section of his bare spine protrudes from where his lower body was removed. He also has pale white skin covered with a mass of cuts. Introduced in Hellraiser: Hellseeker Surgeon Bound Bound is a Cenobite with two tightly leather band straps covering her eyes, thus blinding her, and her mouth, choking her. Metal wires also wrap around her head slicing open her skin and securing the straps in place. On top of her head is a ring of nails which stretch open the scalp along them similarly to a crown. Stitch Stitch is a Cenobite with pale white skin, which on her face has been burned and lifted off her skull and stapled back on being stretched in the opposite direction. Stitch's eyes and mouth are also sewn shut, this makes Stitch blind, deaf and mute. Although Stitch can seemingly still find her way around, a trait shared with many other cenobites. Stitch's belt which she keeps bloody knives on, is made of her own intestines. Stitch also wears the trademark leather bound suit of the cenobites, though slightly more revealling than usual. Chatterer III Much like the original he has his mouth held open by many hooks that wrap around his head. His face is also burned but not heavily so he is modeled like a cross from Chatterer and Chatterer II. He wears a black leather costume similar to Pinhead. Introduced in Hellraiser: Deader Little Sister She has 10 wires running down her face, 5 on the left and 5 on the right, cutting into her flesh. They then cut into the top of her eye lids and come out though the others blinding her. This creates the question of how cenobites like Little Sister, Surgeon, Bound and Bound II can find their way around. Those 10 wires then attatch to a metal bar going through were her nose should be. She has many crescent shapes cut into her head. She also has no visible nose or ears. Spike Introduced in Hellraiser: Hellworld Bound II Bound II, much like Bound, has two leather straps, one covering his eyes blinding him, the other forced though his throat choking him. He also has many strands of wire cutting into the flesh on his head. He also seems to be very muscular as he can crank a huge hook with a large male on it as if it was nothing and he can swing a blade on a chain with ease as well. Raven A female Cenobite that was considered to be added into either Hellraiser: Deader or Hellraiser: Hellworld, but, much like the Siamese Twins, Ring and Spike, she never made it into the final cut of the films, most likely due to budget cuts. Her appearance and background are completely unknown. Ring Ring was a female Cenobite that was considered for either Hellraiser: Deader or Hellraiser: Hellworld, much like Raven, Spike and the Siamese Twins. None of these cenobites made it in the final cuts of the films, most likely due to budget cuts. Introduced in Hellraiser: Revelations Pseudo Female Chatterer The Female Chatterer is the fourth variation of the original Chatterer after Chatterer II, Chatterer III and Torso, this being because of how much Leviathan favoured the Chatterer. After Chatterer's death Leviathan let Chatterer live on through the designs of later cenobites. The Female Chatterer's overall appearence seems most similar to Chatterer III, as their facial structure are nearly identical, where as her apparent 'hair' made from wires, would be a design recycled from the Wire Twins. On the side of the Female Chatterer's head appear to be various tattoos, though any meaning they may have is unknown. She wears a leather outfit seemingly infused with metal in some areas and is stitched together in a sloppy manner. Introduced in the Hellraiser comics Mr. Winky Dink Saucy Jack Hunger Category:Teams Category:Hellraiser Category:Characters